Orgullo
by SangoSnape
Summary: [OneShot]Confesiones de un corazon lastimado por la muerte :K PESIMO Summary sorry :.. Mi primer fic de FMA! [Roy x Ed]


**Titulo:**Orgullo

**Tipo:** One-Shot Roy x Ed

**Disclaimer:** Roy y Ed.. no me pertenecen..

Jojojojo Pues aquí estoy subiendo este One-shot que esta dedicado a mi maestrita YukaKyo Espero y le guste... y lo disfrute :P xD.. si no... soy un fracaso de pupila T.T xD

* * *

Hola Ed. Tanto tiempo… te preguntaras por qué estoy aquí. La respuesta es simple. 

Me haces mucha falta… soy _culpable_ de que ahora estés así, aquí…

Me pregunto… si me hubiera sincerado contigo… _¿esto habría pasado?_..

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan celoso…

**_Flash Back _**

_Roy se encontraba en su oficina… revisaba una gran pila de papeles.. realmente eso era asfixiante.. así que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire._

_-. Ay Ed.. tu siempre haces que me sienta mejor!.- escucho que una persona hablaba… sin quererlo se acerco un poco mas.. sin ser visto.. claro.._

_Ahí se encontraba ella.. aquella chiquilla… aquella que muchas veces se encontraba con Ed.. que le provocaban ¿celos? Sii cada vez que estaban juntos.. algo dentro le hacia rabiar a mas no poder.. _

_-. Jajajaja vamos Winry.. no es nada.. .- dijo mientras la abrazaba… y depositaba un leve beso en la mejilla de la chica.._

_Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar ver… y caminando se fue hacia su oficina nuevamente… pretendiendo no haber visto nada.. aunque… sabia muy bien.. que eso no era posible.._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Fui un tonto ¿lo sabes?.. Debí de haber hecho algo.. debí de haberme tragado ese orgullo… y haberte ayudado.. cuando mas lo necesitabas.. pero no fue así.. ahora.. me he condenado a esta eterna soledad..

Sabes.. todos dicen que he cambiando.. que me he vuelto mas serio.. frío… que últimamente estoy mas ¿triste?... y ¿como no estarlo? Ellos no entienden lo que siento.. no entienden lo que sentí.. siento.. por ti… por que.. todavía lo hago… todavía Te… Amo… si.. te amo..

Y la misma pregunta una y otra vez da vueltas en mi cabeza… Tu.. ¿alguna vez me amaste? Con esta locura… con todo el sentimiento… con todo la fuerza.. con la cual se puede llegar a amar a una persona? Por que yo si.. yo _si te ame_ de tal manera..

_**Flash Back **_

_Se encontraban Ed y Roy en la sala de su oficina, todo era completo silencio, hasta que el pequeño Ed decidió romperlo…_

_-. Oye, Roy, salimos a dar una vuelta? Estoy aburrido, je, je.-_

_-. ¿Por qué no te vas con "tu Winry"?.- se expresó con un tono molesto._

_-. ¿Qué te sucede?.-_

_-. Que te sucede a ti!.-_

_-. Yo me voy, con ese genio quien te aguante :s.-_

_-. Andate de una vez!.- .Dijo aun mas molesto_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Te extraño tanto.. tu sonrisa.. tus ojos.. tu voz.. absolutamente todo de ti!.. sin ti no puedo comer.. no puedo dormir… simplemente.. no puedo más vivir..

Por eso.. pequeño Ed.. Mi Pequeño Ed.. he venido el día de hoy.. A pedirte perdón… perdón por todo..

Riza me comentó… que.. se notaba que me preocupaba por ti.. y que varias veces.. tu le preguntabas eso… ¿Qué tratabas de ganar con saberlo¿Valor? Tal vez si.. tal vez no.. quizás solo quiero convencerme a mi mismo… que alguna vez sentiste algo por mi… aunque.. eso me haga mas daño… el saber que te aleje de mi.. mediante aquel escudo… no quería que entraras en mi corazón.. mas de lo que ya habías entrado.

_**Flash Back **_

_El pequeño Ed salio después de la discusión con Roy… Ed solo quería estar bien con Roy, pero parecía que el quería hacer todo mas difícil.. _

_Tomo un poco de aire, tras cruzar la puerta del edificio.. y se dispuso a caminar… lo necesitaba, esa era su forma de relajarse._

_Mientras tanto, Roy se sentía la persona mas desdichada del mundo.. todo por un sentimiento callado, un silencio atormentador, miedo de hablar, de un rechazo… un amor imposible._

_Tenia que ir a buscarlo.. salio de su oficina, y corrió a buscar a Ed para pedirle una disculpa.. a fin de cuentas había hecho mal en molestarse por sus estúpidos celos y reprochárselo siendo que el no había tenido la culpa…_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

todavía recuerdo aquella noche.. si te acuerdas de nuestra pequeña "discusión" ¿no? Esa noche… fue la peor de mi vida.. todavía.. cuando logro conciliar el sueño… sueño contigo… como siempre lo he hecho.. pero.. estas veces.. son una real pesadilla… no… no son pesadillas… son los recuerdos… de lo que te paso…

_**Flash Back **_

_Roy salio en su auto y se dirigió camino al parque… pensó que ahí estaría Ed, sin sospechar qué le aguardaba encontrar…_

_Diviso en la calle que se cruzaba para llegar al parque, dos ambulancias y algunas patrullas.. era extraño.. curioso, Roy se acerco para enterarse de que sucedía…_

_No podía creer lo que veía._

_Victima de un choque de dos autos, un cuerpo entre ellos, un herido… por dios, era Ed!_

_Corrió hasta llegar a la camilla donde llevaban el cuerpo ensangrentado del rubio…_

_.- Por Dios, Ed, que te paso!-. dijo Roy palideciendo.. se podría notar preocupación.. miedo… tristeza… en su voz.._

_Lagrimas pronto rodaron por sus mejillas… su cabeza hundida en el pecho del pequeño Ed _

_De los labios del pequeño Ed no pudo salir palabra alguna… solo abrió los ojos y al ver a Roy.. sintió como la vida se le iba.._

_-. Ed.. perdóname por favor… lo siento, fui un tonto, no debí enojarme por tonterías, todo va a salir bien, Ed..!_

_-. Roy.. no te.. preocupes.. no.. importa.. adiós…_

_-. Ed, por favor, no digas eso, todo saldrá bieen, Ed! No te perdonare si mueres _

_-.Lo siento.. ya es.. demasiado.. tarde.. adiós.. Roy…_

_En ese momento, los doctores apartaron a Roy del lado de Ed; Roy pudo sentir como la respiración del pequeño fue desvaneciéndose, hasta que le confirmaron lo temido…_

_.- Esta muerto.-_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Ed.. tengo que preguntarte algo… Si pudiera de alguna manera revivirte… ¿Me amarías¿Corresponderías mi deseo de estar contigo? Bueno.. esto ya no tiene sentido.. lo mejor será que me vaya… no sabes lo infeliz que soy sin ti… un año desde tu muerte… y la primera vez que vengo a visitarte.. ja!

Siento como mis ojos se llenan de aquel liquido… mientras este desciende por mis mejillas… si.. estoy llorando.. por ti… mi amor imposible…

Volteo hacia las demás lapidas… por un instante.. juro que te vi parado.. viendo hacia mi.. eso querrá decir… que… a lo mejor… ¿tu me amabas? Creo que eso nunca lo sabré..

Ja, ja, ja, ya estoy alucinando.. creo que es hora de irme… adiós enano.. Te amo…

_**Fin…**_

**Bueno esto fue todo... este fue mi primer fic de este anime.. espero les guste,... y ojala y dejen review.. grachias:3**


End file.
